Device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing integrated circuits that provide quality performance. Some metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET) designed for high voltage applications (with high breakdown voltage) have structures that make it possible for the transistor to sustain both high breakdown voltages and high currents.